Une pointe d'incompréhension
by Meilyane
Summary: Si aimer était aussi simple que de shooter dans un ballon, bien des choses auraient été différentes. Il était simplement distant, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier, il était l'ex-seed qui leur avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre et pourtant, lui était là depuis le début ; il lui avait fait confiance, il était présent, il l'avait aidé à retrouver son football …


_Bonjour, boujour tout le monde ! Quel printemps je vous jure. Heureusement qu'il y a un petit rayon de soleil par moment pour nous motiver un peu sinon … _

_Et oui, changement de couple cette fois-ci ! J'ai décidé d'essayer en me disant pourquoi pas ? J'ai un peu modelé l'histoire à ma façon, j'espère que le rendu vous plaira._

_En espérant que la grande déesse de l'inspiration daigne se poser sur moi mdr_

_A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures :3_

* * *

Si aimer était aussi simple que de shooter dans un ballon, bien des choses auraient été différentes. Il était simplement distant, c'était un fait que personne ne pouvait nier, il était l'ex-seed qui leur avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre et pourtant, lui était là depuis le début il lui avait fait confiance, il était présent, il l'avait aidé à retrouver son football …

Son histoire et le développement de ses sentiments envers un petit naïf mordu de foot qu'il repoussait par peur de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

oOo

Ils avaient eu chaud, ils le savaient et bien qu'ils aient failli échouer cette fois-ci, c'est avec un nouvel ami qu'ils entamèrent le trajet du retour. Tobu les avait rejoint, ce jeune garçon qui par force des choses avait fini pas cohabiter avec les créatures dans l'ère des dinosaures, si bien qu'il en considérait même un comme son père. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Bien que sa vie ait été entourée de ces bêtes, sa famille, ses amis … il avait décidé de tout quitter pour les rejoindre et poursuivre ensemble la protection du football. Un voyage pour le moins sentimental qu'autant ce petit garçon « préhistorique » que Fey, partaient le cœur lourd.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Inazuma, Tsurugi fût un des premiers à quitter l'établissement, posant son regard une dernière fois sur l'équipe qu'il laissait derrière lui, s'attardant d'avantage sur le capitaine. Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci discutait avec leur ami aux cheveux verts sans oublier le petit gardien avec qui il allait bientôt prendre le chemin de la maison. C'est ainsi que l'ex seed reprit simplement sa route où il l'avait laissée, pour prendre la direction du seul endroit où il voulait être à présent, l'hôpital. La route n'était pas très longue et mine de rien ca l'arrangeait. Entre le match et le voyage dans le temps, ce n'était pas de tout repos et il devait bien se l'avouer, il se sentait un peu faible à présent.

Après une dernière rangée d'escalier, l'attaquant arriva bientôt devant la porte qu'il convoitait et c'est, donnant deux-trois coups dans celle-ci, qu'il entra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour nii-san.

La réaction de son propriétaire ne se fit pas attendre alors qu'il se tournait dans sa direction en lui souriant.

- Kyousuke !

Le regard de son frère valait tout ce qu'il avait. Chaque fois qu'il venait le voir, il semblait si heureux et ca, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer. Cela le rendait heureux aussi et émerveillait ses soirées un peu trop sombres ces derniers temps. Il lui sourit en retour en s'installa sur une chaise qu'il plaça à côté de son lit comme il le faisait toujours. Le regard tendre, il lui demanda comment il allait pour finalement parler de tout et de rien … mais pas cette fois. Aujourd'hui, son regard affichait quelque chose de plus, une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher et n'avait pas échappé à la vigilance de Yuuichi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Quelque peu surpris par cette question, le cadet Tsurugi s'arrêta dans l'explication qu'il allait donner avant de répondre avec toute l'assurance qui lui restait.

- De quoi veux-tu parler nii-san ?

- Kyousuke. Tu ne feras pas croire que tout va bien, pas à moi.

Il avait raison bien sûr, son frère avait toujours raison. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il s'éclipserait si facilement. Passé inaperçu n'était pas chose aisée et d'ailleurs, il n'aurait même pas pu penser pouvoir s'y essayer. Il baissa la tête et rit doucement avant de lui dire qu'il était désolé. S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il pouvait tout raconter, c'était bien lui.

- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Tenma je crois.

Il posa son regard sur la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, et se laissa quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ni même par où. Tout était si confus dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas vraiment le comment du pourquoi, de même qu'il ne comprenait même plus ses propres réactions. Revenant sur son aîné qui semblait plus que prêt à l'écouter, il s'essaya à formuler le début qu'il ne lui avait jamais dis.

* * *

Il avait intégré Raimon en son âme et conscience, prêt à détrôner Ichido Shuuji et le cinquième secteur auquel il avait tourné le dos. Et ce jour-là, celui qui lui avait laissé sa chance n'était autre que cet accro du football, Tenma. Et ca, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il l'avait sauvé des plans d'Isozaki, c'était une coïncidence à laquelle il n'espérait rien en retour et pourtant … C'était bien le brun qui lui avait rendu la pareille sans se rendre compte de l'importance que ca pouvait avoir pour lui. C'était le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

_- C'était juste comme ca, le football, Raimon, la Holy Road. Il n'y avait que ca aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne mais certaines choses sont bien vite arrivées. Un numéro de téléphone, ca ne représente pas beaucoup, ca n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen de contact, un moyen que le première année avait saisit un jour. -_

Le mercredi, l'entrainement du matin n'avait pas lieu et que n'en déplaise à certain, c'était l'occasion de pouvoir commencer la journée tranquillement. Aucun besoin de se presser, les cours ne commençant que vingt minutes plus tard, l'ex-seed s'approchait du bâtiment scolaire les mains dans les poches. D'un pas nonchalant, il ne prenait garde à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, les passants ne l'intéressaient pas. Il attirait les regards c'était vrai et son attitude vestimentaire devait y être pour quelque chose mais il s'en fichait, l'uniforme ce n'était pas pour lui. Bien que cela ne rentrait pas dans le règlement de l'école, il devait bien dire qu'il n'avait aucun problème. Les seules fois où il avait rencontré les responsables, ceux-ci prenaient grand bien ne pas s'attirer ses foudres et même si maintenant, il ne dépendait plus du cinquième secteur, il avait toujours cette pression sur eux qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

C'est bien décontracté qu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'école où dès les premières secondes, il avait une furieuse envie de s'éloigner de la civilisation. Entre les filles qui s'extasiaient littéralement sur son passage, jacassant bruyamment en argumentant le fait qu'il était le genre idéal et les regards noirs et méprisants que pouvaient lui lancer certain visage qu'il pensait être de la deuxième équipe, celle-là même qu'il avait réduite à néant à la rentrée, il n'était pas sûr de sa place. Si ces demoiselles préféraient de loin les Bad Boy sans cœur ayant voulu détruire leur collège que cela ne tienne, il n'en était pas responsable mais pour ces footballeurs, ce n'était pas si simple. Il était arrivé, les avait pulvérisé, eux qui malgré tout jouaient jusque là sous le règne du cinquième secteur, pour finalement les faire fuir sous la peur tels des rats abandonnant le navire. Il n'en était pas fier.

Faisant semblant de rien avec son attitude détachée, Tsurugi s'était ainsi enfoncé davantage dans la cours où à présent, il longeait une petite rangée d'arbres. Il ne savait pas si c'était cette allée colorée ou le fait qu'il y avait moins de monde mais il était à présent plus serein. Jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour retourner au portail et trop tôt pour prendre la direction des couloirs, l'attaquant s'adossa simplement contre l'un des troncs, les bras croisés et ferma les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes qui lui parurent bien trop courtes avant qu'une personne fasse son apparition.

- Ohayo Tsurugi !

Il était inutile qu'il ouvre les yeux pour savoir qui venait de s'approcher de lui de manière si nonchalante, Tenma. Il soupira quelque peu avant de poser le regard sur le brun et de le saluer à son tour plus calmement. Ne souhaitant pas spécialement parler davantage, il sortit son portable de sa poche et commença rapidement à composer un message à son frère. Il était certain que le brun comprendrait et partirait cependant, ce ne fût bien évidement pas le cas. Ce genre de tactique ne marchait pas avec celui-ci.

- Dis Tsurugi, qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?

- J'attends.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Le début des cours.

L'ex-seed répondait sans le regardait se contentant de se concentrer sur le petit écran dans ses mains. Matsukaze, ses questions et sa présence, commençait à avoir le dessus sur son espace de sérénité. Il l'énervait c'était comme ca, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Rien que cette simple proximité lui donnait envie d'hurler et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Dans ce silence cassant qui s'était installé, une autre personne fit irruption sortant le milieu de terrain du malaise dans lequel il s'était plongé. Si Tenma seul pouvait déjà être irritant, être en compagnie de Shinsuke n'allait pas arranger la situation. Presque instantanément, les deux se mirent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps avec un tel positivisme que s'en était vite lassant. Au plus la discussion trainait en longueur comme s'il n'était pas présent, au plus Kyousuke sentait l'énervement monter en lui. Lentement, progressivement, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même si bien que même terminer d'écrire son message était devenu une chose compliquée soudain, il craqua. Sans un mot, il claqua le clapet de son téléphone et fourra celui-ci dans sa poche avant de commencer à s'éloigner visiblement irrité par la situation. Il eu au moins pour mérite de faire taire les deux joueurs qui le regardaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale avant que Tenma se mette à courir pour revenir à sa hauteur.

- Tsurugi !

Le regard terrifiant qu'il venait de lui lancer, refroidit une nouvelle fois l'ambiance pourtant, le brun n'abandonna pas si facilement cette fois.

- Dis, on échange nos numéros ? _Finit-il par dire gaiement._

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ca ?

- Bah, parce qu'on est amis !

A ces mots, il s'était tourné pour lui faire face pour s'attarder sur le sourire qu'il affichait. Il était vraiment sérieux, des amis ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusque là. Il était avec eux maintenant mais les considérait-il comme tels, il se posait la question. L'air étonné qu'il avait pris avait fini par faire rire Tenma qui lui découvrait une nouvelle expression. L'attaquant avait fini par sortir, hésitant, son portable qui lui fut aussitôt subtilisé par le plus petit.

- Matsukaze, qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

- J'enregistre mon numéro, c'est ce qu'on vient de dire non ?

Le brun lui sourit de nouveau avant de lui rendre le petit appareil et de s'avancer avec Shinsuke. Lui resta là un moment à poser ses yeux de son téléphone au dos des deux qui s'éloignaient sans vraiment comprendre.

_- Rapidement, certaines marques d'affections qu'il ne cautionnait pas se sont mises à voir le jour de plus en plus souvent. Il ne pouvait simplement pas les accepter non plus par mauvaise volonté car après tout, ils étaient devenu amis mais quelque chose de plus important l'en empêchait ne lui laissant simplement qu'une seule option devenue systématique, l'évitement.-_

Cette nuit, alors qu'il s'était confortablement installé dans son lit, Tsurugi sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Énervé mais surtout surpris de recevoir un appel à une heure aussi tardive, il ne put s'empêcher de pester bien décider à ne pas répondre. Il était prêt à couper court à la mélodie en raccrochant comme il se doit quand un doute le prit « Et si c'était nii-san ? ». A cette idée, ne cherchant pas à vérifier l'identité de l'appelant il décrocha pour finalement avoir Tenma au bout du fil. La déception mêlée à un étrange plaisir s'empara de lui avant que son mauvais trait de caractère prenne le dessus, il était énervé. Comment avait-il eu son numéro ?

« - Salut Tsurugi, tu ne dormais pas hein ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre à minuit passée ?

- C'est vrai …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien … j'arrivais pas à dormir … _se_ _mit-il à dire en riant doucement._

C'était le mot de trop. Il le dérangeait pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était la meilleure. S'il était la personne à appeler dans ce cas là, ca se saurait. Mais enfin que se passait-il dans la tête de ce type par moment. Il soupira mais continua tout de même la conversation bien qu'en temps normal, il ne se serait pas gêné pour y couper court.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

- En fait, je sais pas trop, _répondit-il embarrassé_.

- Je vois, bonne nuit. »

Il raccrocha enfin le téléphone pour le reposer à côté de son oreiller. Au final, il l'avait appelé pour rien, la prochaine fois, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre et couperait l'appareil direct. A moins qu'il ne l'éteigne pour de bon la nuit, pour éviter cette situation de recommencer. Cependant, bien que ce soit ce qu'il pensait, ca ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre les appels de ce dernier mois et d'y répondre. Il était énervé, à chaque nouvelle fois il se promettait de ne plus décrocher et pourtant, il continuait cette scène sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Dans cette période là, ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange qu'il s'était mise à faire.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, dès que le brun le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. L'exemple le plus récent était encore cet après midi à l'entrainement. Au début, il le repoussait simplement, irrité. Il ne supportait pas cette situation et cette manie qu'avait le milieu de terrain à agir de la sorte. Cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent pour un oui ou pour un non avec toujours ce sourire rayonnait qu'il affichait si bien que Kyousuke finit par s'attendrir en le voyant. C'était bête mais cet amoureux du football avait finit par devenir une source de sérénité. Sa façon de sourire, de l'appeler, juste sa façon d'être était devenu progressivement une source de bien être qu'il connaissait mal.

Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi ce qui ne l'empêchait tout de même pas d'élever la voix quand il le fallait. C'était une ambiance étrange quand il y pensait et pourtant lui, restait comme avant, ou presque.

- Beau goal Tsurugi !

Il lui était impossible de ne pas savoir qui le félicitait dans son dos lors de la pratique comme il était impossible qu'il ne le voit pas arriver pour lui sauter dessus lorsqu'il avait gagné le match d'entrainement. Il y était habitué, et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucun mal à l'esquiver pour continuer sa route à l'opposé. Les embrassades ce n'était pas son genre et d'ailleurs, elles avaient le don de le contrarier systématiquement. A la base, il ne supportait simplement pas Tenma, sa simple vue suffisait à l'irriter mais à présent ce n'était pas ca. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'autre qui petit à petit finissait par émettre une espèce de malaise si bien que maintenant, il esquivait les contacts du brun. Il l'évitait.

C'était simple, si simple, si lâche dans le fond mais tellement plus rassurant. Il ne pouvait plus être aux côtés de Matsukaze sans être mal à l'aise, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il était un ex-seed après tout.

_- Finalement, ils finirent par passer du temps ensemble ce qu'il se surprit à apprécier. Les moments uniquement tous les deux se faisaient plus courants mais surtout appréciés. -_

Au plus il s'éloignait du milieu de terrain, au plus celui-ci s'accrochait comme une sangsue finissant ainsi par leur laisser des moments tous les deux. Il était devenu de plus en plus courant de les voir ensemble et pourtant, personne n'avait relevé le sujet. Ils étaient juste devenus amis bien que certain se demandaient encore comment une telle chose avait pu se produire après ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais c'était oublié, toute cette histoire en tant que seed n'était que du passé et ca, Kyousuke l'avait compris depuis un moment maintenant. Il était réellement l'ami de Tenma pourtant, comment un ami pouvait il en même temps vous énerver et faire ressortir le meilleur de vous-même ?

Depuis que l'éviter était devenu chose compliquée, il s'était contraint à passé du temps avec Tenma. Il s'était surpris à apprécier ces sorties et l'émerveillement du brun ne faisait qu'ajouter un plus à ces journées, c'était tellement bien d'avoir un ami … C'est ce qu'il pensait ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils étaient devenus proches. C'est d'ailleurs sans grand étonnement qu'il l'avait choisi lui pour effectuer le _Fire Tornado Double Drive, _la clef leur permettant de remporter la victoire sur le cinquième secteur une fois pour toute. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi après la pratique pour un entrainement bien plus intensif qui finit bien vite par avoir raison de leur endurance.

Ce soir, après une série interminable de tirs, les deux amis étaient allongés dos au sol. Aussi essoufflés que possible, ils regardaient les étoiles perchées dans le ciel, récupérant leur force petit à petit. Ils ne disaient pas un mot, laissant pour seule conversation leur souffle résonner dans les airs. Kyousuke trouvait la situation agréable et alors qu'il tournait son visage vers le brun, il sourit. Il était si absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il en était adorable. Ce fût la pensée de trop pour l'ex-seed qui se redressa vivement en se mettant à rougir laissant son cœur battre à tout rompre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit interrompu. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Dis Tsurugi, tu crois qu'on y arrivera ?

Il se tourna vers lui surpris par cette question, il avait les mains derrière la tête et scrutait toujours le ciel.

- Ce n'est pas une question de croire, on doit y arriver.

- Tu as raison

De nouveau le silence entre les deux reprit sa place. Dans les habitations, la lueur éclairant les fenêtres disparu peu à peu les laissant inconscient de l'heure tardive qu'il était. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tenma se redressa en profitant pour s'étendre un peu avant de reprendre la conversation.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

Cette question il ne se l'était pas vraiment posée, il y avait de meilleurs joueurs il en était conscient mais de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas choisi pour ca. Tenma l'avait accepté, il lui avait pardonné ce qu'il avait fait alors que d'autres lui en auraient tenu rigueur, il avait cru en lui et il y avait plus que ca. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ca devait être lui.

- Ca devait être toi, _souffla-t-il comme écho à ses pensées._

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, _il soupira_. Evite de trop réfléchir à ca.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ca, juste tout les deux. Juste à trainer avec cet imbécile amoureux de football et continuer à le supporter. Cependant après la Holy Road, les choses se sont mises à changer …

_- L'arrivée de Fey marqua un tournant dans leur relation et dès lors, certains sentiments se mettent à voir le jour … Son comportement s'en ressentit. Sans qu'il ne se l'avoue, il n'était plus le centre d'attention de Tenma. -_

Tout était chamboulé et la situation échappait à bien du monde. Nul ne pouvait le nier, l'apparition de Fey et du combat contre El Dorado pour la sauvegarde du football était simplement une histoire de fou. Cependant, chacun avait rapidement décidé de mettre son cœur à cette cause. Tenma leur avait raconté son match contre Alpha et la façon dont se déroulaient les choses dans cette réalité qu'il avait réussi à remettre à la normale. Il avait sauvé leur football, il avait sauvé son football et ca, Kyousuke lui en était reconnaissant. Mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, maintenant, il y avait Fey. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, il était un allié de taille personne ne dirait le contraire cependant …

Un jour afin de se reposer, l'équipe avait décidé de se retrouver lors d'un pique-nique organisé dans sa grande majorité par les manageuses. Les plus réticents à se délasser dans un moment pareil avaient finalement eux aussi cédé faisant ainsi le groupe au grand complet. Chacun parlait de tout, de rien et cette fois, comme depuis son arrivée, Tenma était aux côtés de Fey. L'ex-seed ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette situation l'énervait si bien qu'à présent il était souvent sur les nerfs sans raison apparente, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Pour dire vrai, ne pas comprendre le rendait complètement dingue.

C'est simplement, qu'il s'était installé un peu à l'écart, se forçant à ne pas poser les yeux sur le brun et son ami pour récupérer un peu du calme qui lui manquait dernièrement. Sans grand succès. Il avait ainsi explosé lorsque le petit gardien lui avait adressé la parole, le laissant de ce fait s'éloigner près d'Hikaru qui regardait dans sa direction d'un œil interrogateur. Voila qu'il se mettait à être désagréable, sérieusement il n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps. Reprenant ses esprits, Kyousuke se montra plus aimable lorsqu'il discuta avec Aoi et Kurama. Ne se montrant toutefois pas très coopératif, la demoiselle finit par s'éloigner laissant les deux garçons seuls.

- Tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci Tsurugi, il y a un problème ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondrait pas, l'attaquant au Sidewinder soupira avant de reprendre d'un ton blasé :

- C'est Tenma ?

Sa réaction fut immédiate ce qui fit sourire le troisième année. Le poing serré, il regardait ailleurs en se répétant mentalement de se calmer ce qui s'avéra inutile quand il entendit Aoi un peu plus loin.

- Vous trouvez pas que Fey est mignon ?

- Pas autant que Shin sama, mais avec Tenma ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont devenus de bons amis, ca fait plaisir

- Par contre vous trouvez pas que Tsurugi s'énerve souvent ces temps-ci ?

- C'est vrai, avant c'était contre Tenma mais je pensais qu'il s'était calmé depuis le temps.

- C'était le cas mais maintenant il en veut à tout le monde …

C'en était de trop. Kyousuke n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder dans la même direction que les demoiselles sur une image des deux amis rigolant ensemble. Ecrasant son poing contre le sol, il se leva avant de tourner les talons sous les protestations de quelques joueurs. Lorsque Tenma se rendit compte qu'il partait, il se lança à sa poursuite en l'appelant.

- Tsurugi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien mais tu es parti sans rien dire alors …

- Alors quoi Matsukaze ? Je m'en vais c'est tout.

- Mais attend Tsuru-

Le capitaine ne continua pas sa phrase se contentant de voir l'ex-seed s'éloigner. Il resta quelques jours éloigné, adressant de moins en moins la parole au brun. Il ne pouvait plus le voir sans s'énerver, toujours contre lui et ce, sans raison. Il en avait assez de cette situation mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

_L- es voyages dans le temps se suivaient les uns après les autres, leur aventure pour sauver le football continuait. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient découvrirent une époque lointaine bien différente des précédentes. -_

Une nouvelle étape, un nouveau voyage dans le temps venait de les conduire dans une époque lointaine où nul humain ne devrait vivre. Et pourtant, dans cette ère préhistorique qu'aucun être n'avait pu explorer, un décors des plus luxuriant les attendait. A bord de la caravane, chacun admirait cette verdure à perte de vue et ces dinosaures s'imposant comme seuls maîtres de ces terres, c'était un spectacle à vous couper le souffle. Kyousuke regardait du coin de l'œil son capitaine à quelques sièges de là, encore une fois aux côtés de Fey, il n'arrivait pas à en détourner les yeux. Lorsqu'une espèce volante passa à droite du véhicule en descente, la moitié de joueurs se retrouva au sol faisant ainsi rire leurs comparses. Il était certain qu'une nouvelle aventure les attendait.

C'est, parmi les herbivores présents sur cette plaine que les plus courageux se lancèrent à sortir du véhicule nouvellement posé jusqu'à ce que finalement chacun se mette en marche. Groupés, ils avançaient guettant la moindre trace de danger autour d'eux alors que même un froissement de feuille arrivait à faire frissonner les plus rétissant. Shinsuke s'extasiait à chaque pas de plus en leur faisait un inventaire des espèces présentes où les animaux les plus petits avaient déjà une taille démesurée. Tsurugi était dans la tête de troupe juste derrière Tenma et Fey, malgré lui ou presque. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il n'avait pas même essayé de se décaler et se contentait de les observer simplement.

Ils regardaient les dinosaures aquatiques nager librement et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Tenma lui adressa la parole. Peu préoccupé par ses sentiments jusque là, il continuait à observer la surface de l'eau.

- Toi aussi tu aimes les dinosaures Tsurugi ?

Cette manière si joyeuse et si innocente de demander ne le laissa pas de marbre, il lui répondit calmement. Son frère et lui avait été au musée une fois mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'un jour il en verrait en vrai. A cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer la réaction de Yuuichi s'il était à sa place et sourit tendrement. A le voir ainsi, le brun s'apaisa compte tenu du comportement qu'il adoptait dernièrement.

Ils se remirent rapidement en route sous les recommandations de Wandaba pour faire face à une situation que chacun s'était efforcé d'occulter. Un tyrannosaure croisant leur chemin se mit à les poursuivre sans prévenir. Il était inutile de dire que le groupe s'était aussitôt mis à courir dans la direction opposée afin d'éviter de devenir son prochain repas. C'était la panique totale et rien ne s'est arrangé lorsque l'un d'eux trébucha. Shinsuke au sol, Tenma se précipita pour l'aider et alors que leur vie à tous était menacée la seule chose que l'ex-seed ne pu faire n'était que crier son nom parmi tous les autres. « Tenma ! ». Plus rien ne comptait à part lui …

A partir de ce moment, alors même qu'ils venaient d'être tirés d'affaire grâce à ce mystérieux et non moins improbable Tobu, Kyousuke recommença son cinéma. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus ses réactions ni même pourquoi à l'instant il avait bien cru que son cœur allait se briser. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il plus rien à ses sentiments ?

* * *

Son frère l'avait écouté, attentif jusqu'à ce que vienne la fin de son récit. La parole avait fait place au silence et à présent Tsurugi attendait la réaction de son aîné qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Une minute passa, puis une autre sans que Yuuichi n'ait prononcé le moindre mot.

- Comme ca, vous avez vu des dinosaures, je t'envie Kyousuke.

- Nii-san …

- Mais on est pas là pour parler de ca pas vrai ?

Il le rassura d'un sourire bienveillant comme il savait si bien le faire alors que le cadet se contentait d'acquiescer en silence.

- Dis-moi, que penses-tu de Tenma ?

- Il est un irritant, béta, joyeux et naïf idiot.

A ces mots, Yuuichi ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

- Nii-san !

- D'accord, d'accord, il retrouva son sérieux. Tu le détestes ?

- Oui enfin, non pas vraiment.

- Alors tu devrais réfléchir un peu à ton comportement, je ne t'aiderai pas.

Faussement choqué, il regarda son frère lui affichant un sourire chaleureux. Qu'il réfléchisse ? Il ne faisait que ca. Bien sûr il l'avait compris depuis un moment qu'il ne le déteste pas sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi il continuait à agir ainsi. Il venait de tout lui raconter, tout ce qui lui semblait important et pourtant il en était au même point, il ne savait pas. Avant, Tenma l'irritait simplement bien qu'ils soient finalement devenus amis. Dès qu'il le voyait sourire, il se sentait plus léger … l'amitié ? Ce serait trop simple, il était ami avec Shindou et les autres et jamais il ne réagissait comme ca. Peut-être Matsukaze est-il simplement un cas à part ? Il avait sauvé son football, il lui en était reconnaissant mais … Fey. Pourquoi une fois de plus devait-il être énervé contre quelqu'un ? Il n'a rien fais pour ca et est d'ailleurs sympathique quand on y regarde bien. Cependant, dès qu'il le voit … dès qu'il les voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'énerver. Ils passent leur temps ensemble ce n'est pas son problème n'est-ce pas ? … Voyant que son frère commençait à comprendre, l'ainé des Tsurugi reprit la parole.

- Tu n'es plus le centre d'attention pas vrai ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes nii-san, ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ha oui ? Alors pourquoi t'énerves-tu Kyousuke ?

Son frère ne perdit pas son sourire alors qu'il se rendait compte que ce qu'il avait dit le dérangeait. Inspirant une bonne fois, il retrouva son calme … pour peu de temps.

- Alors tu détestes Tenma ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non !

- Alors tu l'aimes ?

- Oui !

Le sourire de Yuuichi s'agrandit alors que Kyousuke vira progressivement au rouge lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je … Ce n'est pas ca ! _Essaya-t-il de se défendre_.

- Allons Kyousuke, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'avouer maintenant ? Tu préfères continuer à t'énerver et l'éviter ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

- Au contraire. Maintenant dis-moi franchement, tu as fini par l'aimer n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui … _Il soupira_.

Heureux, son frère continua de sourire alors que lui regardait le sol, gêné par sa propre déclaration. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, il ne donnait pas cher de leur amitié …

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis non ?

- Qu-

Se tournant vers son frère, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il venait de dire ne lui était pas adressé. Choqué, Kyousuke se retourna vivement vers la porte pour voir qu'effectivement, il y avait quelqu'un à l'entrée, une personne qui avait entendu le principal, celle qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir dans l'immédiat.

- Tenma !?

Les deux se regardaient gênés, avant que leur regard ne vienne à se détourner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Lui demanda-t-il en coupant le contact visuel._

- Je ... et bien ... je t'ai vu partir et ...

- Tu m'as suivi.

- Hum oui.

Le cadet Tsurugi soupira tentant de remettre ses idées aux clairs alors que de son côté le brun se tortillait un peu visiblement mal à l'aise. S'en suivit alors un silence où chacun regardaient ailleurs de peur d'avoir à croiser le regard de l'autre. Depuis quand Matsukaze était-il là ? Il ne le savait pas mais une chose était certaine, il devait avoir entendu la fin de la conversation. L'ex-seed ne savait pas comment réagir à cette situation. Difficile de faire semblant de rien quand la personne pour qui vous éprouver des sentiments vient de connaître les votre.

- Alors ...

Yuuichi s'apprêtait à parler afin de détendre l'atmosphère pesante mais n'en eu pas l'occasion. Kyousuke se leva rapidement et sans un mot, il traina le capitaine à sa suite hors de la chambre, laissant seul son frère qui avait une idée sur les événements à venir. Il traversa le couloir puis un autre sans un mot, sa main tenant celle de Tenma qui ne s'attendait pas à cette situation. Continuant leur chemin à bonne vitesse sous la direction du plus grand, ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'entrée du bâtiment. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il faisait, l'attaquant relâcha la main qu'il tenait et alla s'adosser contre l'un des arbres et reprenant son calme sous l'incompréhension de son ami.

- Ne Tsurugi … _Se lança-t-il_.

- Tenma tais-toi s'il te plaît.

- Hein, mais !

- Tais-toi juste et répond-moi. _Juste pour être sûr …_ Tu écoutais ?

- Oui.

- Ha, bien …

Il serra le tronc, tentant d'y enfoncer ses ongles avant de se redresser d'un coup. « Je vais retourner près de Yuuichi ». Il ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet, il ne souhaitait pas l'écouter, il voulait juste s'éloigner de cette situation car à présent, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer … Peur que la relation qu'ils avaient vienne à changer. Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Attend, Tsurugi

- Ecoute, faisons comme si tu n'avais rien entendu d'accord ?

Il lui adressa un rapide sourire reprenant sa route avant qu'il ne se retrouve stoppé dans une étreinte. Tenma était là contre lui, sa tête posée contre son dos, ses bras l'encerclant. Un contact plein de chaleur qui ne manqua pas de faire battre d'avantage le cœur de l'ex-seed dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement. C'était insensé.

-T-Tenma !? _Articula-t-il surpris_.

- Je t'aime !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Kyousuke pour qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, quelques secondes pour en comprendre le sens alors que son cœur semblait faire des bonds désespérés dans sa poitrine. Il n'eut pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire pour se dire qu'il l'aimait réellement lui aussi, et c'est, sans un mot, qu'il tira délicatement sur l'un des bras le serrant, déplaçant lentement le corps derrière lui. À présent face à face, Tenma fixait le sol, les joues rouges incapable de croire qu'il avait vraiment osé dire ca. L'attaquant posa une main sous son menton et bientôt, il put plonger son regard dans les yeux brillants de son ami dont on ne pouvait que trouver la gêne mignonne. Il approcha alors lentement son visage du sien et scella leurs lèvres dans un simple baiser, doux et délicat.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_J'avoue, il ne devait pas y avoir de Happy end explicite à la fin mais considérant que ca aurait été frustrant là où je m'étais arrêté en premier lieu, j'ai continué un peu._

_Bref, à vos avis ! :3_


End file.
